


Shade of My Heart

by chaosminion



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor, Domesticity, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Loki, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Thor and Loki have a talk, a/b/o au, and get cuddly, frilly aprons, omg they are actually functional and happy??, role reversals, warning: talk of mysogeny, who dropped the author on her head??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes home from his stressful work to find dinner, candles, a rose, and a loving mate who rubs his feet and listens to his woes. It might not be a conventional union, but together they make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shade of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I took a break from my series to write this little thing that was knocking around inside my head. 
> 
> I have a pretty big headcanon for the a/b/o verse, that Omega!Loki would not accept the roles of omega. He would say 'fuck this, I do what I want.' Then break the rules.
> 
> OMG YOU GUYS SOMEONE DREW ME ART FOR THIS ONE I'M SO IN LOVE LOOK AT THIS
> 
> https://twitter.com/Zashache/status/928977083639906304 by @Zashache

Thor was standing before the cook stove, dressed in his frilly apron with the floral print, and hummed as he completed the last steps of dinner. Chicken Alfredo was not difficult to make, but timing it all perfectly was, with the sauce and the chicken, and the salad and dressing to be ready and on the table, the candle light and the single rose in the vase perfect and romantic, just a second before the door unlocked and his mate slipped in like clockwork.

The instant Loki was inside their three bedroom apartment, Thor heard him. Which was a little unusual, as Loki was so quiet. This night Thor heard shoes being ripped off and shoved away roughly, harsh swearing when the articles did not cooperate and tumbled to the floor.

Thor glanced up just in time to see his mate come around the corner of the entranceway and freeze when he saw the dining room table. Loki turned up his nose, and gave a little sniff, groaning in approval as his shoulders slumped.

"Is that? Chicken Alfredo? Oh Thor... you spoil me."

With a giant pleased grin on his face, Thor came into view, rubbing his hands dry on his apron. He almost faltered when he saw how exhausted and tired his mate was, but he merely opened his arms and collected the fiery omega in for a big squeeze.

Loki inhaled a large breath of alpha scent, then let it out in a sigh.

"God you feel amazing," Loki murmured, feeling the tension in his shoulders unwind in the safety and security of Thor's arms. His knees nearly buckled when strong hands gripped and kneaded his shoulders, melting into the chest that was the only thing holding him up.

"By Jove, you're so tight," Thor commented. "Had a bad day, love? You didn't mention anything when you called."

Loki gave another sigh and reluctantly pulled away, heading for his chair at the table.

"No, not bad. Just... long. Irritating."

Thor knew his mate well, and could tell when Loki was holding something back. But many years experience told him not to push, so he poured their glasses, wine for him and grape juice for Loki, and removed his apron, hanging it up on its hook.

Loki wore a pleased grin as his green eyes traveled up and down the dream body that the alpha worked hard at. Those bulging muscles looked sinful under Thor's steel grey t-shirt.

"You're wearing the apron I gave you."

Thor chuckled as he served portions of the salad into bowls.

"Of course! A gift is meant to be used, right?" It was an old joke between them. "Besides, I see the way you look at me when I wear it."

"Am I that obvious?" Loki snickered, drenching his salad in dressing. "Did you make this?"

"It is an experiment. What do you think?"

Loki crunched on a few leaves, dragging a tomato through the dressing. "Not bad. It's got a nice kick to it."

"I'll see if I can repeat it."

Loki rolled his eyes. No two salad dressings were alike in Thor world.

They traded news as they ate, telling each other of their day and the activities. It did not take that long, but Thor had to fill Loki in on the progress he had made in the nursery. The walls had been painted last week and so he had put up the wallpaper border and had finished placing the baseboards.

"How was the heartburn?" He asked Loki, concern wrinkling his brow.

Loki shoved another fork full of noodles in his mouth and swallowed before he answered.

"Better. If I stay away from bread and those awful pizza rolls I am alright. The betas in the office wanted to go out for lunch, but it was to a fried foods chain so I declined. Besides, my vegetable soup was delicious."

Thor puffed his chest out proudly. "Good. There is more in the freezer for tomorrow."

His eyes drifted down to rest on the slight bulge of Loki's stomach, the blue orbs growing moist at the thought of his child growing in there. What would they look like, he wondered.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"That look you get when you think I'm carrying something magical."

The alpha could not contain his smile. "Well, you do glow sometimes, love."

Loki tossed a cherry tomato at him.

The rest of the meal passed in small chit chat, then the cleaning took only a few minutes. Loki offered to clean the kitchen but Thor shooed him away, ordering the hard working omega to go put up his feet. It was a testament to how tired Loki was that he did not argue, but removed his work shirt and put on his house robe, dropping onto the over stuffed couch and sighing in relief.

He actually whined when Thor brought him a streaming cup of tea and settled down on the cushions next to him.

"How did I manage to snare such a perfect mate?" Loki asked, sipping his tea. His next words were garbled sounds when Thor lifted Loki's feet into his lap and started to rub them, pressing his thumbs into the sore spots. Loki needed new shoes, he noted.

When his mate was a puddle of goo on their couch, Thor thought it might be a good time to ask again.

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you, Loki?" He asked, carefully testing the waters. "You are not usually this worked up when you get home."

As expected, Loki tensed his shoulders and looked guarded, but only for a moment as the care and foot rubs worked their magic. The omega sighed and placed his cup on the nearby table, chewing on a lip as he thought about what to say.

"There were a couple of new alphas in the meeting room today," he began. "Not surprising, as we are merging with their company."

"Was this the big meeting that you were in charge of?"

"The same. My manager was there, and he had spoken to their manager about me, but I got the impression these fellows did not take it seriously when they were told an omega was heading the meeting."

Thor frowned, switching feet. "Were they rude?"

Loki waved a hand. "Not more than usual. I kept an eye on them without being obvious, and I really thought I could get through the hour without any sarcastic interruptions. I was wrong."

Thor scooted closer so that Loki's knees were draped over his thighs. One hand idly caressed the bulging belly with the other leaned on the back of the couch.

"What did they say?"

Loki's mouth twisted bitterly. "One of them just had to ask the obvious question if I was pregnant. I've been getting more of those as I get bigger. When I told him how far along, then tried to get back to the meeting, he asked why I wasn't in the kitchen making my alpha a sandwich."

Loki shifted in irritation while Thor made the appropriate noises of disgust. Such remarks were not uncommon for a working omega, but they were still wildly disturbing to Thor's mind.

"And what was your answer?" Thor asked.

Loki gave him a real smile. "I told him my alpha makes better sandwiches that I."

Thor snorted in amusement. "Aye, you can burn toast."

"Another reason why I need you, love. After that my manager told him to button his trap, and the meeting was finished. I think they were reprimanded, for the next time I saw him, he gave me a nasty glare."

Loki sighed, laying his head back on the pillows. Thor's hand was warm on his stomach, and he felt the little fluttering nudges that meant their child was moving and happily kicking Loki's insides. Those were getting stronger, and more numerous, by the day.

Thor was quiet for a moment, before asking another question. "You have heard this before, and worse, darling. You expected this type of treatment when you accepted this position. Not everyone approves of an omega in such a high place in a company, making the salary that you do, instead of being the traditional home maker. So why let it bother you today?"

Loki stared at the ceiling got a while, trying to put his thoughts in order. "I suppose... It was his mocking attitude. The insulting sneer on his face as he spoke, as if the tired old joke was a brilliant move on his part that would utterly tear me apart. As if he expected me to crumple on the floor and sob over his superior wit."

Thor had to stop himself from laughing at the burning resentment in Loki's tone. If that alpha had even tried to match wits with his mate, they would have been in for a surprise.

"Will you have to see him again?"

"I suppose so, but not for some time. He is only involved in the minor details of the project."

Thor nodded. "Good."

"I would not be surprised if there were complaints about me."

"So? Your manager knows how valuable you are to the company, and he will not allow a few ass hurt alphas to make decisions for him."

Loki gawked at Thor, then burst out laughing.

"Ass hurt alphas? Ehehehe! Where did you hear that?"

"All the kids are saying it these days," Thor protested.

"I believe that phrase is 'butt-hurt'."

"Mine is better."

Loki's laughter was like balm to a burn, soothing everything over to a calm mood. Soon his irritation was mostly gone, and he was relaxing back against the cushions and basking in the tender care of his mate.

After a while Thor could tell that Loki was still pensive. The green eyes, which should have been warm and laughing, were fixed on a spot on the carpet, with a wrinkle appearing between the brows. He was also quiet.

"Loki, baby?" Thor asked, lifting a hand to his lips. "What troubles you?"

Loki spent a minute or two just chewing on a lip.

"Are you- happy, Thor?" He asked, sounding almost terrified of the answer.

Thor held his breath, instinctively knowing not to take this too lightly.

"Do I seem unhappy?"

Loki helplessly shook his head.

"I meant with this! With- with staying at home, cooking and cleaning, while I work! It is not typical, it is not natural, it is not-!"

Thor stopped him with a hand on a shoulder. "You know, when anyone else makes those same arguments, you tear them to shreds."

"But you are not everyone else! And- and I want to make sure you are happy."

Loki looked so forlorn, as if he had miserably failed the world for being so selfish. It melted Thor's heart, but he had to rectify this. He brought both of Loki's hands up to his face now, kissing all the knuckles and palms and rubbing his scratchy beard against the skin.

"Baby, we both decided this together," he rumbled, as calm as soothing as a rainstorm on a summer afternoon. "You have a vision you want to put out to the world. You have something to prove. That not all omegas are limited to their gender roles, or the rules our society has thrust upon them. Same with alphas. That we are more than providers or caregivers, and our decisions to follow the traditional rules or not do not take away from our value as a person. That we each have special talents to utilize, no matter what we are. Those are your own words."

Loki shifted and hunched against the cushions. "I hate it when you're reasonable."

The big man chuckled, rubbing the pale hands. "You wanted to be an example."

" _And_ tell society to go fuck themselves."

"Yes, hahaha, that too. I wanted a warm and cheerful home, with the laughter of children ringing from the walls, and home made furniture I built with my own hands. I want to make my children breakfast in the morning, and pack their lunches. I want to teach my son how to fish and my daughter how to whittle. I want to tuck them in bed and then curl up with my mate. I am for the simple life, and yet I want to be a part of your grand schemes. Because I love you."

Loki's eyes were burning, his vision becoming blurry. He sniffed, and took back one hand to rub at his face.

"Damn you," he whispered, but his heart was not in it.

"So don't let anyone tell you that your decisions are selfish. I've made mine, and it just so happens that they fully support yours. We are bonded together, for better or worse. We can make this work, even when others doubt us!"

Thor's cheerful optimism was starting to rub off on Loki, who started to show the tell tale signs of breaking smiles. His moist eyes were staying to flow over. Thor sat back, held open his arms, and embraced the man who crawled into that warm space full of solace and acceptance. Together they rocked and held each other, connected and loved.

Loki did not have to be anything for anyone else. He was already perfect for Thor, and that was enough.

Thor took a deep breath, then let it out. His hand rubbed circles on Loki's tired back, then around the side to the front, including their child in the moment.

"I love you," he murmured to them both.

"I know," came Loki's cryptic reply.

Thor huffed a laugh. "Can I hear it tonight?"

"Don't you think you're being greedy?"

"Please?"

A heartbeat of silence.

"Oh, very well." Loki turned his face up to plant a kiss on his mate's lips.

"I love you, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So who caught the Wheel of Time reference? 
> 
> "Shade of my Heart" is a phrase spoken by two soulmates, in a tribe of people who live and die in a harsh desert environment where water, and shade, is scarce. These people do not show any outward emotions in public, only in private with each other. It is the highest form of love and endearment that one could say to another. It also takes my breath away at the depth of love it conveys with four simple words. 
> 
> Thus, I felt it appropriate for this little ficlet.


End file.
